The Stuffed Animal
by Nii-Ga-Lon
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Boneka yang dimilik Blubell. /WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Fluff gagal, dsb / Mind to RnR? Don't like? Please don't try to read it A ) /


The Stuffed Animal.

Disclaimer: KHR (c) Amano Akira

Rated: T for Safety

Genre: Fluff/Romance

WARNING: Typo(s), OOC, GaJe, dsb.

* * *

Zakuro dan Bluebell, kedua anggota Millefiore ini memang sulit akur. Mereka selalu saja berdebat maupun bertengkar. Dan, hal yang sulit untuk melerai mereka. Bahkan, sejujurnya... Melihat mereka bertengkar itu sudah seperti kesehariaan bagi semua Anggota Millefiore.

Dan, pada pagi hari ini... Mereka pun bertengkar.

* * *

Senyuman lebar terukir diwajah mungil Bluebell. Ia terlihat bahagia. Kedua tangannya memeluk Boneka berbentuk beruang yang cukup besar. Sejujurnya, Bluebell memilik boneka yang cukup banyak. Tapi, entah... Sepertinya Boneka satu ini sangat spesial baginya.

"Boo~! Selamat pagi, semuanya~!" Sapa Bluebell ke semua anggota Millefiore. Senyumnya tak luput.

Seluruh anggota Millefiore hanya menatap heran.

_"Ada apa dengan Bluebell? Apa sesuatu merasukinya."_ Batin mereka.

"Ano-... Bluebell... Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Daisy seraya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hee? Tentu saja aku baik baik saja~!" Dan, kali ini Bluebell tersenyum lebar.

Merinding, itulah yang dirasakan anggota Millefiore saat ini.

Hening sesaat. Tak lama, Zakuro menyadari Boneka yang sedari tadi dipeluk oleh Bluebell.

"Oi—Otoko-chan apa yang kau peluk itu?" Tanya Zakuro, sepertinya Zakuro menyadari mengapa Bluebell senang.

"Ehehehe~!" Bluebell terkekeh kecil. "Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga~! Byakuran memberiku Boneka ini nyuu~! Kawaii desu yo ne~?" Ia terus memeluk Boneka tersebut dengan hati senang.

Zakuro hanya terdiam. Entah, dia sedikit sebal. "Kenapa pemberian dari Byakuran-sama saja dia senang sekali—" Batin Zakuro.

Ya, tiga bulan yang lalu, Zakuro memberikan Coklat kepada Bluebell dengan alasan 'tertentu'. Tapi, Bluebell sepertinya biasa saja, dan merasa hal itu tak begitu spesial.

Lelaki berambut merah itupun beranjak, lalu berjalan mendekati Bluebell.

"Hm? Nande, Zakuro-**baka**~" Bluebell menekankan kata 'Baka' membuat Zakuro semakin kesal.

Saat Bluebell lengah, Zakuro pun mengambil Bonekanya. Lalu sengaja memegangnya tinggi-tinggi. Yah, perbedaan tinggi Zakuro dan Bluebell saja sudah berbeda jauh.

"Boo! Kembalikan Bonekaku!" Bluebell menjijit dan meloncat-loncat kecil untuk menangkap Bonekanya dari tangan Zakuro.

"Idjit, Haruskah~?" Goda Zakuro, tetap mengangkat tinggi Boneka Bluebell.

"Kembalikan, Zakuro bodoh!" Bluebell terus berusaha menangkap Bonekanya, dan Hup! Ia berhasil menangkapnya.

_'SREEKK'_

Ya, Robek. Boneka Bluebell yang tersayang itu Robek.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Bluebell membatu, Zakuro terdiam.

Seketika, mata Bluebell mulai berair, ia menangis. Bluebell si gadis duyung ini ME-NA-NG-IS. Melihat air mata Bluebell, Zakuropun panik.

Bagaimana ia tidak panik. Dirinya yang berumur lebih dari 20 tahun ini, membuat bocah berumur 10 tahun menangis.

"Eh—T-Tunggu—J-Jangan Me—"

**"HUWEE! ZAKURO BODOH! DASAR BODOH!"** Bluebell menangis kencang. Ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya para member Millefiore melihat Bluebell menangis sekencang ini. Bluebell berlari menuju kamarnya, tak peduli lagi.

Dan, Boneka yang sobek itu masih tertinggal.

* * *

"Argh— apa yang harus kulakukan—" Zakuro depresi, ia duduk lemas, menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

Ia benar-benar bingung, bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf kepada Bluebell. Dan, apakah Bluebell akan memaafkannya?

Disaat Zakuro depresi berat, dilain tempat... Bluebell masih mengurung dirinya dikamar.

"Zakuro bodoh—" dengusnya seraya membenamkan wajahnya yang mungil dibantal yang empuk.

Begitulah, keadaan saat ini... Zakuro yang depresi, dan Bluebell yang entah akan memaafkan Zakuro atau tidak.

* * *

"Lebih baik kau meminta maaf kepadanya."

Ya, Zakuro meminta usul yang baik dari Kikyo. Tapi, sepertinya Kikyo tak begitu membantu.

"Idjit, kalau soal meminta maaf sudah pasti kulakukan. Tapi, yang kutanya—'ba-gai-ma-na caranya."

Kikyo berpikir sesaat. Ya, ia juga sedikit bingung. Karena, baru pertama kali ini Bluebell menangis seperti itu.

"Entahlah, membelikan boneka yang baru lagi untuknya—?"

"Ia takkan menerimanya."

Memang benar, Bluebell takkan menerima hadiah dari Zakuro. Ditambah, ia sangat menyayangi Boneka pemberian dari Byakuran itu, Boss tersayang mereka. Bingung, kedua lelaki ini benar-benar bingung, terutama Zakuro.

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan semarah itu..." Zakuro menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Yang Zakuro pikirkan saat ini hanyalah cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Bluebell. Seandainya, waktu berputar... mungkin ia takkan menjahili Bluebell.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Ya, Ceritanya sampai sini dulu _(:'3 Sengaja saya bikin 2-3 chapter. Karena, saya juga banyak tumpukan tugas dari sekolah yang belum saya sentuh. Dan, akan lebih baik jika kalian mau me-review w )

Sebelumnya, Terima kasih. Dan, maaf jika banyak typo~!

Jaa~!


End file.
